fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Illu (Gakuen)
Overview A new girl who moved into the area to get away from something that happened to her in the past and tries to move on from the incident. When she finds out about the Kurotsubasa club she wants to try and join but is afraid to do so, also due to the incident she has a split personality.... Appearance Normally Illu is about 5'4 with long dark purple hair and red eyes, she wears the school's girl's uniform which is a long sleeved blue jacket and blue skirt with a white blouse underneath and a bow with a turquoise jewel in the center. She has on long white stockings and black shoes. She also has a long red scarf that hides the bottom half of her face. Outside of school she likes wearing a short sleeved light lavender dress with teal trimmings around the waist and ends of the sleeves and skirt with light grey boots. When her split personality come out she remains almost the same except that her hair turns white and she doesn't talk as much but she is more voltile to attacks on someone that is picking on her, she only comes up when Illu is in distressed or in danger. Personality Illu is generally a shy person that doesn't talk much about her past but is kind and caring and wants to be stronger to move on and tries to get along with everyone. Her split personality is the complete opposite of her normal self, she's unforgiving and relentless to those that pick on her other self and has little compassion unless its someone her other self cares for. Illu tends to black out when her other self takes control. She got hired by the school nurse Ravena to be her assistant medic in the Nurse's office. Story There was a rumor a few months ago about a highly dangerous gang in another area called "The Red Savages", they had nearly been running the place until one day they had all been sent to a hospital due to taking on a 'demon' they had been no match for. No one had any idea who or what this demon was only that there was a blur of white and glowing red eyes. Her brothers not wanting her to be in danger had her transfer over to FFW Gakuen, far away from the incident where she would hopefully remain safe with no connections to what had happened. When she arrived at FFW Gakuen she kept running into a nekomata-girl student (at least that what she thought at the time) all over campus who cheerfully greeted her. It wasn't until she had to go to art class did she find out the "Student" was really a teacher and the School Nurse at that. After a brief explanation the teacher noted Illu's healing abilities and hired her as the Assistant Medic while suggesting of joining the Kurotsubasa Club to her. Equipment Knives: Carries a variety of different sized knives/daggers for her weapon Glaive: a second weapon she carries around just in case she is unable to use her daggers. Avatar Card: Illu's student card that allows her to transform within the combat classes and fields within FFW Gakuen, it transforms Illu into her counterpart in FFW giving her and her split personality all their power and abilities. Mukurowl: her pet minature owl that she always has with her that is usually seen on her head or shoulder. Trivia Category:FFW Gakuen